1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile multifunction auxiliary lamp, particularly to one able to be installed on an automobile for assisting lighting or removed from the automobile to be independently used as a common lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As commonly known, automobile lamps are used for lighting and safety warning. When a driver encounters an unexpected situation and wants to perform emergency braking, or when a driver wants to carry out reversing, a warning light given out only by the automobile lamp cannot properly and clearly be recognized by the drivers of other automobiles. Thus, it is likely to result in accidents and affect driving safety if the driver is negligent in driving speeds or careless of the situation of the surroundings around.
Although some lamps on the market can be assembled on the outer side of an automobile, yet such lamps are threadably secured on the automobile, taking much labor in assembling. In addition, such a lamp has only one single warning function and cannot be used for other purposes, lacking of additional value.